A Poem
by furubarox2
Summary: Just a little poem i wrote. Please R&R.
1. Chapter 1

There's a fine line between love and hate but some stand elsewhere.

Not for eyes of young, but for hearts of many.

Seeking ups and downs, the rights and wrongs.

Which leads to always a fateful day when everything fails not to fall apart.

The early life when times were hard, yet so many others never see the change.

Our fearless, yet horrified fighters see things we will never, but know much less.

Our world, with a past we aren't proud of, nor can we change.

The time here, on this very day can change the world, but only with our help.

This world cannot be completely healed, but can be helped in keeping peace and prosperity,

our founding fathers might not be proud of this road we've taken but with the whole earth and its inhabitants we might be able to make a difference.

But, then why fate can always change our days it even the tiniest way, starting with us becoming one, is always a mystery.


	2. Chapter 2

You

You, the one who wouldn't cry, even alone, could never know.

The one with the mask. The one who is nothing, yet she is something.

She knows, but has to look deep enough to find it.

You know. There is no doubt, only regret. Of something that needed to be.

You, the killed, sadistic person who has anything, but wants everything, but not in a selfish way.

You want to be accepted.

Truth is, she already is. She is scared to show that's she's not okay. She's not okay.

But she's also a liar; not a cold one, but enough to keep others satisfied.

You, our only friend who has the guts to give advice, but not listen to what I tell you.

The person who would give her life to love, and also my friendship to go against all you believe in.

Well I won't buy it. Not for a second. I look for it and I find it there. I see it, but no one else can.

So cry dearest one, cry. Let them out, forget them. They are not you. Not you. Let yourself go, even if it's an ugly process.

I can help you. We can help you.

Through every step. I have my problems. I can face them too. But I can't do it alone. I can't. I need you to return the favor.

You, the one who always knew, will always know.

For Wynston. The one who will

Always know.

You know who you love, and where your heart is.

Forgive your past.


	3. Chapter 3

Feel It When it's too much and you can't feel it;

The numbness of your fingers freezing,

Your chills, they just keep running deeper.

Can you feel the frozen rain, your keeper?

When you killed me did you see it?

All the marks you left, you creeper.

So, love?

Will you regret

Anytime soon

Your secret lover

You saw at noon

Now the body that you cover

I'll still always be your secret lover

The lies, you coward, are a joke

But still, no one, saw me choke.

Now, here I lay. In a grave that you made.

It feels nice and cozy, like my womb

Where our baby laid.

When I haunt you can you feel it?

The numbness of your fingers freezing?

Warmth, you say? No fire's left burning.

Still no one can see. Why so blind?

The secret, of my secret lover

A little spoof of that last one

When it's too much and you can't feel it,

The numbness of your fingers freezing,

Your chills, they just keep running deeper.

Face it honey, you've got a creeper.

(I know! It kind of ruins it but o well k?) Alii

ABC POEM

Apples and trees go together, hand in hand

But sometimes there's always that apple

City's don't get that farmers do

Delicious and juicy

Endless amounts distributed

First the easy ones, those go bad quick

Got that one from the bottom

Help me! I can't reach the top

I'd try but the bottoms are cheaper

Just like people

Know that the bottom ones are cheaper

Love, bottoms don't know

More than anything else

No they don't know

Of the sweet ones on top

Plump, skinny, all sizes

Quest on to find a soul mate

Resting cause everyone picks from the bottom

Sure that the top and bottom apples are the same

Then top ones feel there's something wrong with them

Used, taken for granted

Vans transporting only the bottom apples

When in real life the best ones are the ones at the top

X-rays not given

You have to work hard to get the best

Zen at peace. And everyday, yummy, delicious apples are forgotten.

Alii


	4. Chapter 4

Silent Nightmare

With a candle blown out,

Comes a scream that no one hears.

Like a whisper in the dark,

Is like my heart. Broken. Shattered.

It's a nightmare. But it's my nightmare.

For a moment,

just_** one**_moment,

I let myself slip,

into a darkness that envelops me.

That in which is nothing,

but in all certainty, is something.

A blissful melody,

that sweeps over me.

And then again there is light.

A candle. Re-lit.

A candle, re-lit, that carries me,

Back into my silent nightmare.

Alii

One Day

One day, two teenage boys held hands, standing on a bridge.

They silently say goodbye, to a world who can't accept.

They whisper sweet nothings, as looking into an endless sea

Of people who don't understand. Of people who they wish,

Oh so much, would understand. They kiss. Then part.

And all of a sudden, there's too much. Too much to take in.

To rationalize. To think about. All they can do is squeeze hands,

Impossibly tighter. The only thing keeping them standing is

Each other. Each other's strength. Which is now worn down,

heavy, and then gone.

Loving each other entirely too much, they jumped,

The weights on their feet pulling them down,

Into an eternal embrace.

One day, two teenage boys held hands, and stood on a bridge.

Then jumped. Alii


	5. Chapter 5

Silent Nightmare

With a candle blown out,

Comes a scream that no one hears.

Like a whisper in the dark,

Is like my heart. Broken. Shattered.

It's a nightmare. But it's my nightmare.

For a moment,

just_** one**_moment,

I let myself slip,

into a darkness that envelops me.

That in which is nothing,

but in all certainty, is something.

A blissful melody,

that sweeps over me.

And then again there is light.

A candle. Re-lit.

A candle, re-lit, that carries me,

Back into my silent nightmare.

Alii

One Day

One day, two teenage boys held hands, standing on a bridge.

They silently say goodbye, to a world who can't accept.

They whisper sweet nothings, as looking into an endless sea

Of people who don't understand. Of people who they wish,

Oh so much, would understand. They kiss. Then part.

And all of a sudden, there's too much. Too much to take in.

To rationalize. To think about. All they can do is squeeze hands,

Impossibly tighter. The only thing keeping them standing is

Each other. Each other's strength. Which is now worn down,

heavy, and then gone.

Loving each other entirely too much, they jumped,

The weights on their feet pulling them down,

Into an eternal embrace.

One day, two teenage boys held hands, and stood on a bridge.

Then jumped. Alii


	6. Chapter 6

Big

When do you regret?

Hurt

Cry

Heal?

When do you regret the times we spent?

Played

Kissed

Thought?

When do you regret the times we spent up in that old oak tree?

Or do you regret at all

What we went through up there?

You remember

That branch

Higher than the rest

We sat upon so gently.

Weapons like words

Against my skin

Up there, on that branch

The hurt too much

Grand

Huge

Big

To comprehend

Can't this be enough

All these miles apart

Can't this be smaller

Than this

I fall too many times

From that branch

But not into your arms

Into the ground

When do you regret, hurt, cry, heal?

When do you regret the times we spent, played, kissed, thought?

The weapons like words

Against my skin

The hurt too much, grand, huge, big.

But as these miles just keep growing

Why do I find myself

Falling to the ground.

Again, and again

To the big ground.


End file.
